


Culture Clash

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: What are best friends for if not to get you in to trouble?
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Culture Clash

“Shove over!”

“You shove over!”

“I’m not the one blocking the view!”

Madara gnashed his teeth and pushed a little harder until finally Kushina budged up a bit, just a single step to the right but that was all the opening he needed. It was enough room for him to shove his own head next to hers so they could both peek out around the black curtain hiding them from sight.

Ballet wasn’t really his thing. Cultured had never been a word anyone could use to describe him. When Kushina asked if he would come along and keep her from getting bored while her family dragged her out for another night of fine arts appreciation his first instinct had obviously been to say no and take another swig of cheap beer. Then she had pulled out her phone and showed him the outfits the people on stage were supposed to be wearing and Madara had folded like a wet cardboard box.

Now here they were sneaking around backstage to get a closer look because _damn_. Who knew ballet could give someone such a nice ass? The tone in the muscles spinning and contorting in front of his eyes was unbelievable.

“Can you believe her?” Kushina asked in a dreamy voice. “Look at those legs. I want them wrapped around my head.”

“Fuck _her_, look at _him_.” Pushing his head forward a little more, Madara strove to get a better look at the lead male dancer. With limbs that went on for miles and a neck that just begged for someone to sink their teeth in to it he looked like just the kind of asshole that Madara wanted to ruin his life with.

“Excuse me,” Kushina grumbled, “I am _trying_ to fuck her. Find her name on the program, maybe I can look her up after the show and offer a few choice compliments.”

Madara grunted. “The only thing I am finding is my way underneath that hunk.”

His best friend laughed, muffling the sound behind both hands.

Both of them shuffled forward a bit more, their eyes on different dancers but their heads full of disgustingly similar thoughts fit to make their parents ashamed of them. Madara frowned when the one he was watching pranced off to the far side of the stage where he was hidden from view behind a line of female backup dancers playing minor characters. No matter how he stretched his neck there was no way to see around them from where he was. He would need Kushina to move.

“Switch me places,” he said. She waved him off.

“Not now! Look at her go!” The sigh she let out was lusty and contented until he cracked his fist against her shoulder.

“I mean it, switch me! You’ve had your turn. Now I want to see better!”

“Get off!”

She was just a petite little thing next to his bulk but she’d always been stronger than she looked and the harder he pushed the more stubbornly she held her ground. The two of them wrestled back and forth, hissing at each other with enough venom anyone passing by might mistake them for heated enemies, until finally they made their final mistake.

Taking her eyes entirely off the stage, Kushina turned to throw her entire weight at Madara with the thought that she could push him away and have the view all to herself. Unfortunately she failed to calculate the angle and in a pile of limbs the two of them went crashing through the curtain on to the stage just as the two lead dancers came spinning towards them at incredible speeds. Madara grunted as he caught a heel across the jaw, Kushina screeched when a slippered foot came down full weight across her fingers, and the entire audience gasped with typical upper class horror.

As the orchestra ground to a halt and the entire cast turned to look at them Madara shoved Kushina off of him and rolled on to his back, startled to find a heavenly face above him with a jawline sharp enough to cut glass.

“You’re _so hot_,” he declared thoughtlessly.

Then he pouted with disappointment as the angel rolled his eyes in disgust and stomped away. Kushina’s laughter was just salt in the wounds of the sharp words his parents would surely have with him when he got home that night. 


End file.
